Eila
Eila Summerset lived the pampered life. She's never had a job in her life, save for a week of volunteering in the school cafeteria. Her parents gave her anything she asked for, even a house, so it's surprising to know she grew up fairly unspoiled. She has no problem sharing her wealth with the poor, and makes a habit of visiting the less fortunate on holidays to share a good meal. Childhood Eila is the second child of Horus and Brunhilde Summerset. She lived a fairly average childhood, only attending a private preschool before her parents moved her to public school, wanting her to feel normal. Her older brother joined the military right out of high school, leaving her to feel like an only child through much of her life. She was a popular student, getting perfect grades and joining nearly every club. High School Once she started high school Eila was an instant success. She was invited to join the cheer squad without even having to try out first, and quickly made her way to the top of the group. For awhile the position went to her head, and she joined in with the other cheerleaders in bullying the nerdier students, especially one student with unusually dark skin and orange hair. Then Eila woke up with a patch of grey hair. Her father explained to her it was heriditery, he had gone grey at her age too. Horrified, she went to school to face the cheerleaders, who kicked her off the squad as soon as they caught sight of her hair. Depressed and alone, Eila was ready to leave public school for good, until she was stopped outside class by the little oddly colored nerd, who offered to share his lunch with her and give her someone to vent to. Cain After sharing lunch and offering a shoulder to cry on, Cain decided to stick near Eila and make sure she didn't become an outcast like him. He offered her silent support from the sidelines, until she managed to make it back on the cheer squad out of talent and hard work. As captain again, Eila removed all the girls who were known for being excessively mean to other students, and then chose Cain to be the squad manager. The following year Eila asked Cain to be her boyfriend. He accepted. They progressed in their relationship quickly, quickly enough to worry Eila's parents that they were going to get too passionate and pull a stupid stunt like elope. So, they decided to scare Cain a little. It worked a little too well, and he ended up avoiding Eila for a month until she could coax him back with promises of chocolae and love. Following high school Cain proposed to her, but the two agreed to live apart until Cain finished college. Adulthood Once high school ended Eila decided not to go to college. Her parents had already supplied her with more than enough money to live comfortably for the rest of her life. While Cain was away at college, she kept herself busy with buying and freeing slaves she found that were captured during the war. Five months after Cain returned from college, Eila found him possessed by a strong demon. She attempted to remove it from his body on her own, but was severely wounded in the fight, and was hospitalized. Once out, she went to the church for help, but they told her it was too late, Cain's soul had long since been devoured. Alone and depressed, she shut herself inside the house for several months, until she decided to go and find the perfect slave to hire as a companion, ultimately finding Dake.